De mil refranes a un sentimiento
by Joke
Summary: Mientras Hermione está resacosa en su cama y desnuda, Draco entra a buscar su ropa, y de una prenda a otra, y de una forma muy peculiar, terminan por hacer algo que ninguno esperaba. One-shoot


DE MIL REFRANES A UN SENTIMIENTO

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Pestañeó varias veces seguidas y volvió a cerrarlos. La luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba, y mucho. Casi le dolía, era como si los rayos solares le quemaran la retina, así que se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, e intentó continuar su apacible sueño.

Alguien entró en la habitación, haciendo un ruido de mil demonios. Intentó insonorizarse con la almohada, pero parecía no surtir efecto.

-¿Te importaría hacer menos ruido? Pareces un mamut en plena huida de los cazadores,-sonó su voz medioinsonoriazada por la almohada-.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque no encuentro parte de mi ropa. Como comprenderás no puedo ir por ahí como Dios me trajo al mundo,-sonó la voz de Malfoy desde cerca de su cama-. No se si lo recordarás, pero ayer parecías muy ansiosa por quitarme toda la ropa.

-Gracias a Merlin no lo recuerdo,-dijo la chica surgiendo de entre las sábanas-. Bebí demasiado, y ahora me alegro-,dijo torciendo una sonrisa en su rostro pálido y ojeroso debido a los excesos de la noche anterior-.

-¿En serio?,-dijo Malfoy hablando demasiado alto a propósito. Un gesto de desagrado cruzó el rostro de la chica-. No lo parece,-continuó diciendo en un tono de voz elevado-. Oh, lo siento!,-dijo fingiendo culpabilidad-. ¿Hablo demasiado alto y te molesto, quizás?, ¿resaca, Granger?,-dijo levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda-.

-Como si no lo supieras,-dijo la chica volviendo a ocultarse bajo las sábanas-.

Draco sólo acertó a sonreír malévolamente. Le encantaba molestar a la castaña a cualquier hora, pero más aún si tenía un motivo lógico para hacerlo.

-Granger, Granger, sabes que el alcohol no es bueno, hace cometer locuras a la gente.

De repente la castaña se incorporó bruscamente de la cama.

-¿Por qué demonios estás buscando tu ropa en mi cuarto?, ¿y qué es eso de que estaba ansiosa por quitártela?,-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y tapándose toda la carne que podía de su cuerpo, pues al incorporarse se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda en la cama-.

Lo único que obtuvo por parte del rubio fue un silencio momentáneo, una mueca maliciosa en su rostro, y una carcajada prolongada en el tiempo.

-¿No recuerdas NADA, Granger?,-dijo mirándola con lujuria-.

Esto hizo que la chica se tapara aún más, volviendo a acostarse sobre el cómodo colchón, pero apoyando su cabeza en la almohada alta, y mirándole con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

-¿Qué es "nada"?

Otro incómodo silencio irrumpió en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató de que Draco no llevaba camiseta, ni zapatos. Iba por su habitación con los pantalones a medio caer, (como solía llevar), pantalones color caqui con un cinturón negro con varias tachuelas plateadas que dibujaban ondas. El bóxer color verde sobresalía por encima de los pantalones.

Su mirada color plata se cruzó con la castaña. Había seriedad y diversión en su mirada, y tal vez una pinta de picardía. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su angelical rostro. Era curioso como, dependiendo del gesto de su boca, su cara pasara de representar a un ángel a demonio en una fracción de segundo.

-Nada importante, supongo,-dijo el rubio poniéndose a buscar sus calcetines. Los halló junto al cabecero de la cama, y se sentó en el colchón para poder ponérselos a gusto-.

-Aunque no lo sea, quiero saberlo,-dijo la castaña mirándole con los ojos grandes, expectante a lo que podría decirle la tentación rubia-.

-Es que eres muy curiosa, Granger. Y como dice el refrán "la curiosidad mató al gato",-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando sus pies. Sus calcetines tobilleros de color negro ya estaban en su sitio. Miró en derredor preguntándose dónde estarían sus Vans a cuadros blancos y negros. Dio con una de ellas cerca de la puerta y se dirigió a cogerla-.

-No creo que ese "nada" pueda llegar a matarme Malfoy,-dijo Hermione viendo como el chico se dirigía a la puerta, y como se arrodillaba junto a ella para colocarse una de sus zapatillas-.

-Nunca digas nunca jamás Granger,-dijo el chico en busca de su siguiente zapatilla. La localizó junto a la ventana-.

-Déjate de tonterías y dímelo de una vez Malfoy-,dijo la castaña empezando a perder la paciencia-.

Draco se percató y se sonrío internamente.

-A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan, Granger,-dijo localizando entonces su camiseta verde sobresaliendo de entre las sábanas-.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a cansarse de los refranes del Slytherin. Aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tantos refranes, Malfoy?, ¿no era que odiabas todo lo muggle?,-dijo con arrogancia y retintín-.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, y la miró con desdén, para a continuación, sonreír con ganas.

-A la arrogancia en el pedir, la virtud del no dar Granger…

-Muy gracioso Malfoy, ¿acaso tenías el diálogo preparado antes de entrar por la puerta, y sin llamar?,-recalcó las últimas palabras la castaña-.

-Oh, vamos Granger, no parecía que ayer necesitara llamar a tu puerta.

La chica se agitó y se sonrojó, murmurando algo incomprensible y un "no pasa nada" leve.

-A gran culpa, suave comprensión, ¿verdad Granger?

-Bueno ya vale de refranes…, yo no tengo culpa de nada…

-¿Entonces el hecho de que ayer pasáramos la mejor noche que has pasado en meses no te remuerde ni un poquito la conciencia? Vaya,-dijo simulando decepción-, realmente pensaba que estabas loca por la Comadreja Weasley.

-Se llama Ron,-salió Hermione en su defensa-, y no estoy loca por él…,-dijo poniéndose aún más roja-.

-Es una lástima, porque habiendo pasado la noche contigo podría haberte fastidiado mucho, ¿sabes? Aunque contando con que él está loco por ti, casi le molestará más,-dijo riendo cruelmente-.

-Él no está loco por mi, Malfoy,-dijo mirándole con desdén-.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, Granger,-dijo sonriendo levemente-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, vamos. Sólo hay que ver como te mira. Cuando tú no te das cuenta, a todas horas. En las clases busca tu mirada con anhelo, en los pasillos busca encontrar tu sonrisa, en el Comedor admira tus movimientos, y en los terrenos de Hogwarts se deleita con el suave movimiento de tus cabellos por el aire caprichoso…,-de repente el Malfoy reaccionó y tosió levemente-…, seguramente el diría alguna cosa como esa… Vamos que se muere por echarte un polvo,-dijo tosiendo nuevamente-.

-Amar es tiempo perdido, si no es correspondido,-dijo Hermione siguiendo su juego de refranes y creyendo leer entre líneas que no hablaba precisamente de Ron, sino de si mismo-.

-Amar sin padecer, no puede ser…,-contestó el rubio metiendo la mano entre las sábanas-.

-¡Oye!,-se quejó la castaña mirándole de mala manera-, ¿qué crees que estás…?,-pero tuvo que callarse al ver que el chico sólo sacaba su camiseta de entre las sábanas-.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen,-dijo el chico comenzando a ponerse la camiseta-, amor con amor se cura…

-Pero el amor por interés se acaba en un, dos, tres…,-contestó la castaña, con una sonrisilla en su rostro-.

-Amor que no es osado, amor poco estimado,-dijo el chico sentándose junto a la castaña-.

-Amor no mira linaje, ni fe, ni pleito ni homenaje…, ya se ve que no todos los dichos son ciertos, Malfoy,-dijo la castaña mirándole penetrantemente a los ojos-. ¿No crees?

-Amor que del alma nace, al pie de la tumba muere,-dijo acercando sus labios a los de la castaña-.

-Amor y muerte, nada más fuerte,-se escapó de los labios de la castaña, y la frase murió en la boca del rubio, que ansiaba por saborearla, al menos una vez más-.

FIN


End file.
